


Lovin Day

by Mothfurrs



Series: Zenyatta loves on everyone!! In Various skins and AU's, The series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hurt and then comfort and then MORE COMFORT, I wrote this forever ago, Inappropriate use of a saddle, Jesse has self confidence issues, Jesse just finds sitting on a saddle comforting when feeling vulnerable, Jesse needs a better safeword probably, M/M, No it is not put on either of them, No there is not a horse involved, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sunyatta, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfurrs/pseuds/Mothfurrs
Summary: Jesse McCree gets loved onAnd, because I wanted to, Zenyatta has the Sunyatta skin.





	Lovin Day

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Ill make this a series? Idk I wrote this back when I maintained a Sunyatta RP Blog on tumblr and I have such a love for Zenyatta loving on others. Enjoy! Hmu if you want more content like this!

Sometimes Jesse Mcree has a day where he just needs a little more love than usual.   
The usual method he'd go about curing this would be the exact opposite of what he needed; he'd hole himself up in his room, naked but covered in every blanket he could find, his hat tugged low on his brow, every light off, and silent. Dead silent. He'd completely let go, curled up in his blankets and hat, and disassociate with his ugly, fat, hairy body for the better part of an entire day.   
It was quite a change to be in the position he was currently in.  
The leather he was seated on creaks whenever he adjusts his weight, and he found it to be a very comforting sound. Much like the thick, firm, damp flatness of the wide curve between his legs. He squeezes his knees together and gets a hollowed, nice groan from it in return. Relaxing his quivering thighs loosens the bite of the rope that binds them apart, and his feet push against the stirrups and test the ropes wrapped around his ankles for their bite. He gets a nice prickly sensation that tells him that the rope is rough and grips the hair on his calves very nicely. He pushes his head forward, his groin sliding along backwards on the smooth leather in a slow stroke, and he lets out a long, low sigh of a groan. As his chin touches the horn he feels two warm metal palms pressing up his back slowly. He arches with it, letting out a huff when his back pops a good few times, and when they find their way up to the base of his skull he relaxes himself fully against the leather.   
Gently, four painted claw tips run up and into his hair in ticklish strokes. 

 

"Goodness, look at you."

 

The light pressure provided by gentle clawtips leaves his hair before shortly returning, and Jesse opens his eyes to catch himself pinned in the endless stare of two glowing red ones. He inhales sharply and releases a shaky breath.   
With his eyes now open, he felt ten times more vulnerable.

 

"You look so good right now, Jesse. Your home is on this saddle, isn't it? It looks so nice with   
you bare and pressed against it. The ropes aren't too tight, are they?"

 

He shakes his head, and in return, the motionless claws tangled in his hair trail back down his skull until there is one more sliding underneath the back of the collar he wore. The flat pad of a thumb rubs soothing circles into the skin there, and the pads of the other four fingers do the same to his spine. 

 

"Good boy. Speaking of good boys, do you remember the safe word we talked about?"

 

Jesse rumbles an affirmative, still entranced in the gaze of Sunyatta bent over him, and responds, small and shaky.

 

"Deadlock."

 

Sunyattas hand leaves the collar and his hair to cup one side of his face, the other coming from behind Sunyattas back to cup the other side, and he's dimmed his eyes considerably. The now warm gaze comforts Jesse, and he lifts his chin from the horn to press his forehead against the cool metal of Sunyattas. He feels so much better now, less exposed, and when Sunyattas thumbs and claws trail from his cheekbones down to scritch his beard he groans happily. Fingertips now pressed to Jesse's temples, Sunyatta has him secured. He's safe here, like he was in his blankets.

 

"Now, remember the other thing we talked about? Good boys believe everything their Sunshine says."

"And in return, the good boy gets the truth and nothing but the truth. I know, Sunshine. I trust you."

Sunyatta, now convinced that Jesse really does feel safe with him, allows a moment more of the soothing scritches before he's pulling away entirely. He hooks two fingers into the back of Jesse's collar and goes behind him again to lift Jesse's body back up straight with a loud creak from the saddle. As he does so, he's presented with an excellent view of his position via a wall mirror in front of them. It makes him shudder, seeing his naked body in all its disgusting glory, the red ropes stretched taut around the places he hated the most. It cupped his supple thighs and hairy pecs, went around his belly to tug on his happy trail and above it to scissor around his arms and underneath it to cup of his ass. It went around his knees and attached his ankles together and also to the bottom of the very beautiful brown saddle in a wide rig of knots.   
His flaccid cock lay free of all the rope; it was to rough to use on a delicate area such as that.   
Jesse's eyes were about to snap shut until he felt the hand behind his collar tug it taught, it presses against his jugular and he tries to suck in a breath around it. He can't, and it makes him shake and his eyes water.

 

"You are so beautiful, Jesse. So very beautiful. Look at your curves- oh, look at your face!"

 

Sunyattas voice picks up in pitch at the last bit, and he loosens up on the collar before taking that hand and settling it on the side of Jesse's belly. Jesse, breathless, flinched in the other direction until there was the other palm sliding back into his hair to hold his head in place. 

 

"Look at this, look at the beautiful trail you have."

 

He trails his fingers to Jesse's belly button, going up through the hair on the top before switching again and going down, the tips of his claws pressing slightly to really let Jesse know he was there and making Jesse arch with the increase in the closeness to the base of his cock. He goes get there, and he slides the pads of all five fingers around and up Jesse's cock to squeeze just below the head. Jesse's eyes roll back into his head and his breathing picks up as Sunyatta strokes down with that same pleasure and slowness. 

 

"You should be pretty happy to have that trail, my sweet. All that pretty hair to show me right where you want me to go." 

 

He pumps Jesse until he's rocking his hips with it, ass sliding in the saddle with his dick slowly hardening, and when he starts that he removes the hand on his cock and tilts Jesse forward with the one on his collar. Jesse doesn't expect this and moans long and low at the rewarding press of the saddle against his cock, now trapped between it and his belly, and he keeps sliding his hips. 

 

"Precious, look at you, grinding that saddle up so beautifully, getting it so wet, look at how your body moves with you."

 

His collar is tugged as the hand that was on his dick goes to his chin again to raise up his face. He's left without air again as he's forced to look into the mirror, and he warbles when he sees what he's doing.   
Humping the seat of the saddle, mouth open and wheezing for air. His soft stomach was wet with his precome, smeared onto it from the surface of the saddle, and then Sunyatta takes his unoccupied hand and presses his hips to the saddle firmer, increases the pressure of his humps to the leather, and he whines and moans and wheezes and tears up as the grip on his collar stays and his lungs burn from the lack of air. His chin is pressed back to the horn of the saddle and the other hand stops him from proceeding his frantic humping. There was weight and a click and Sunyatta was on the saddle behind him, both hands tugging Jesse up into his lap. Jesse whines loudly at the loss of the feel of the leather, but the ropes at his ankles burned pleasantly in response, and Jesse's pecs are scooped up in both warm hands. Sunyatta thumbs the nipples idly. It makes him moan out again and hump the air.  
God, he was so needy and close, it was embarrassing how fast he'd come from so little.

 

"Look at your pecs, love, they're so good and squeezable. Feels good to be squeezed, right?   
Look at how wet you are getting, how wet your hair is, I want to lick you clean now, get a taste of your come and bury myself between those wonderfully thick thighs of yours. Have my feast from your wonderful bouncy behind. Would you like that? Do you want to be eaten and tasted and licked up like the complete desert you are?" 

 

The grip on his collar tightens and he feels the other hand tug at his dick with a wonderful tightness, he fucks into that hand in earnest and he starts to tear up in earnest from the pain of the ropes and the pace of Sunyattas hand, wheezing and moaning and panting and yelling out. 

 

"Yes yes yes yes yes please Sunshine please eat me, I'm so good, so sweet, I'll look so good for you please please please-" 

 

His reward is the removal of Sunyattas hand and the introduction of one of his orbs, warm and vibrating, pressed directly at the base of his dick. He sobs at the vibrations and grinds against it so hard and rapid that the saddle bounces forwards and the stirrups tug hard at his calves. He's open mouthed the entire time, the grip on the collar tightens to allow no air and Jesse's thrusts get shorter and harder as he drools out around inaudible moans. He comes hard and quick, shooting onto the saddle and Sunyattas orb and hand, some reaching the horn of the saddle, and when he is thoroughly lightheaded and over stimulated he removed the orb and loosens the collar. Jesse breathes in a deep watery breath and it comes out as a long, deep and happy sob, he felt so good now, so much better than before.   
Sunyatta gets off the saddle and lays him flat again, eyes bright and warm and his voice light and sweet as he undoes Jesse's arms and the rest of the ropes. 

 

"You were so good Jesse, such a good boy, my pretty boy, are you okay? Do you want a break? Water? How's your head?"

 

He's gathered into Sunyattas arms as the questions are rapid fired at him and he's carried back out of the dark room and into his own. 

 

"I'm good Sunshine, mighty good, just need a little tlc and maybe some water." 

 

"Well, that's what I'm here for." 

 

His body is laid upon his endlessly soft bed, where he's left for a moment to go and get a wet rag and a cup of water. When Sunyatta returns with these items he first assists Jesse in drinking by helping him sit up, taking off the collar, and then laying him back down to get his front entirely cleaned with warm and quick strokes of the rag.   
He's then wrapped completely in blankets, every blanket, and when his hat is put on his head he has the biggest smile on his sleepy face. Gentle claws smooth his eyes closed and a warm metal body is sliding beside him, wrapping him in one last blanket of an embrace, and he doses off, feeling like he was the king of the world.


End file.
